Field
The described technology generally relates to an apparatus for supporting a flexible display panel.
Description of the Related Technology
Examples of display devices which are currently known include liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays, field effect displays (FEDs), electrophoretic displays, and the like.
OLED displays include two electrodes and an organic light-emitting layer interposed between the two electrodes. Electrons injected from one electrode and holes injected from the other electrode are recombined in the organic light-emitting layer so as to form excitons and the excitons emit energy in the form of light.
Since OLED displays have self-luminance characteristics and do not require a separate light source in contrast to LCDs, the thickness and weight of OLED displays can be comparatively lower. In addition, since OLED displays have high quality characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, fast response speeds, and the like, they have been regarded as next generation displays.